


Promise Promise

by Sleepipillow



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cuphead is being annoying, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Romance, as usual, but not really, cagney is a bitter boi, carnationcup, im sorry, it goes fast, new characters soon, nyoom - Freeform, oof, ooh boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepipillow/pseuds/Sleepipillow
Summary: Cuphead walked through isle 1, he had to fill in a few contracts and he was about done with most of them for isle 1 except for one. Cagney Carnation, he’s heard about that man, err,,, flower, before. A flowery beast that lives in floral fury, a beast that wished to be beauty so it made a deal with the devil. Well, Cuphead didn’t really believe that but he just wanted to get on with it.





	1. Promised

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise, Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353754) by Sleepipillow. 



> Oof-  
> Anyway here’s the first carnationcup work I’ve posted here  
> I was a bit stumped but then I realized I made this a while ago, this time this will have more than one piece like the original so y e a

Flower Dance, Flower Dance

Cuphead walked through isle 1, he had to fill in a few contracts and he was about done with most of them for isle 1 except for one. Cagney Carnation, he’s heard about that man, err,,, flower, before. A flowery beast that lives in floral fury, a beast that wished to be beauty so it made a deal with the devil. Well, Cuphead didn’t really believe that but he just wanted to get on with it.

“Hello? Cagney Carnation?” Cuphead exclaimed, he looks around but stops as he saw a beautiful carnation standing near, “oh, is someone calling _me_?” The carnation said as it turned around and it’s eyes looked down at cuphead. The petals were orange, soft and round, perfect for being pillows, his face was also round and yellow, he had round eyes with a pink blush. His stem was skinny and green, it shined through the light of the sun, as well as the highlights in his eyes.

 

Cuphead gasped as he saw the flower, a beauty indeed! He just had to say something!  
“W-wow! You sure are handsome!” Cuphead stuttered and complimented the carnation, he mentally slapped himself for sounding such a nervous dork but the carnation smiled, “my, my~ well aren’t you a cute little cup! I could just eat you right up~!” Cagney said happily as a little blush crept on his face, how adorable!

Cuphead gulped and said what he needed, “I-I’m here because I need your soul contract, please,,” Cuphead looked at Cagney, which was taken back. Ugh, of course, first that axe guy, now a cup. No problem, he can just get that little dish a chip and they’ll be done!

 

  
**_Oh man was he wrong_ **

 

Cagney laid on the floor defenselessly, his last form now tattered and teared, and blind. Cagney only growled as he heard footsteps coming in near him, he looked at the direction where the footsteps were near, he hated it. Cuphead sighed, “look, I know you didn’t want this, and I’m sorry, but it’s the devil’s orders,” Cuphead explained in a bit of sad tone as he looks at the defeated Cagney.

There was just silence.

Cuphead frowned and leaned down on the floral beast. Gently stroking his nose and petting his head, which surprisingly made the carnation lean a bit closer to him, Cuphead made a quiet promise, a promise he swore he’ll never break.

“I promise, as soon as I get to hell, I’ll burn your contract, and your friends. You won’t have to suffer all the consequences and punishments from the devil... I’ll come back once I’ve did,,” Cuphead whispered to Cagney.

he leaned back and went on his way to the die house so he can get to isle 2.

Cagney only sat there and sobbed as he was all alone now, but his heart kept on beating for that day,, for that moment.


	2. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time, really it has.  
> But Cagney just wanted to know if Cuphead is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E c k I’m really lazy with this work aren’t I? I’m so sorry guys! But now I finally managed to get a work finished!

**_Whatever could it mean?_ **

How long has it been?  
Days? Weeks? Months? Years??  
Now matter how long it has truly been, it seemed like an eternity since he last saw Cuphead. And, despite having to hate to admit it. He missed that spoiled milk. He could tell the environment changed, despite still being blind. The soil was rougher, and the heat grew more for forest temperature, and Cagney could smell an ever so faint scent of smoke. It must be the devil again.

But another scent came along, something, familiar. Cagney immediately stood up at the scent and sniffs around until he bumped into someone, “O-oh sorry ! I was j-just looking for a friend of mi-” Cagney froze as a chilling childish voice came in and interrupted. “Cagney? Dear, how long has it been? Well don’t worry, I’ll take great care of you!”  
Cuphead?  
Cagney shifted towards the voice more as familiarity gave him utmost comfort. “Cuppy?”  
Only a chuckled escaped the voice as it started to pet Cagney’s nose, he sure was Cuphead, but not the same one. One of not the best in the inkwell isles. One of the worst.

“It’s alright dear, I’m here for you, right here, but now, we have a change of plans...” Cuphead cooed and chuckled as Cagney looked up at him with curiosity.  
 _Change of plans?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed y’all!  
> Sorry it’s so short I’m trying to put this all in at s c h o o l

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
